


one million

by babyhandsnestor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, bottom!ethan, happy one million subscribers ethan!, service top!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhandsnestor/pseuds/babyhandsnestor
Summary: Above him, wild dark hair and toned skin, the dim warm light playing over the planes of his chest, Mark is the most beautiful thing Ethan has ever seen.Ethan cannot believe, cannot even comprehend, how Mark is all his, all the time.“Admiring the view?” Mark teases, trailing his fingers up the fabric of Ethan’s shirt and stroking over his collarbones with the softest of touches.“Fuck, yes,” Ethan breathes out, and pulls him back in. He can’t help but let his hands roam over the firm curves of Mark’s shoulders, coming up to the sides of his neck to get him impossibly closer.AKA; Ethan hits one million subscribers. Mark shows Ethan just how proud of him he is.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 330





	one million

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy y'all thanks for being here!
> 
> obligatory preliminary info, i don't ship them irl, i just adore their chemistry! 
> 
> second, sorry for the delay over on OHOAY, but chapter 4 was giving me so much trouble, i tried something completely new. but it will be done, i pinky promise! and yes i went from a friends-to-lovers pining and fluff fest to an explicit praise kink fic, i'm really sorry lmao
> 
> yeah, i wrote 10 pages of single spaced, 11 pt font of extremely softcore porn. do i regret? not particularly. but did i spend a whole lot of time i probably should have used to study for midterms? yeah. (oh well)
> 
> this is in celebration of ethan hitting 1 million, so it's very, very, VERY soft and fluffy. even though i know a lot of people (including me) don't try out soft fluffy smut much, i was so in love with their dynamic i decided to do it.
> 
> i hope those of you who are here enjoy reading! :) <3

After the celebrations, after the banner and colorful streamers are laughed at and thoroughly appreciated, after the leftovers of the cake are stored into the fridge, Ethan’s phone is finally quieting down from notifications from messages and tweets from friends, the high is settling, and Ethan’s head is buzzing. He’s said what seems to be endless thank yous and goodbyes to the few friends that had surprised him with a visit. 

At last, the house falls back into a cozy, comfortable quiet. Mark is at the window, checking to make sure that all their friends have left without trouble, and then he reaches to turn the outside lights off.

Ethan can’t help but smile back as Mark approaches with a fond smile and a raised eyebrow. “So,” Mark says playfully, and Ethan tilts his head at him. “How’s one million treating you so far? Feeling famous?”

“Well,” Ethan leans back against the counter, pretending to ponder. “It’s pretty okay. Totally could be worse, y’know?”

Mark hums. “Yep, and now you’ve got to hit five million, ten…” He trails off. “But your channel is no longer dying!”

“Guess even I can’t kill it off myself.”

“Shh, no self deprecation anymore, remember?”

Ethan snorts and rolls his eyes, grinning up at his boyfriend. “You literally were the one to bring up my previously dying channel.”

Mark snickers, pauses for a moment, then he reaches to take hold of Ethan’s hands. Warm, calloused fingers entangled with slender and paler ones. “All jokes aside, really,” he says, softly. “Congrats. One million is really, The One, milestone, and after so much hard work and effort and time you did it.” He caresses the back of Ethan’s hands. “You deserve it more than anyone I know.”

Ethan’s heart glows, and there’s a heat under his skin that ignites and travels upward to prickle at his eyes in the form of tears. “Thanks, Mark.”

Mark kisses him. Ethan meets him halfway. And it’s sweet, and short, and they’ve done it a million times before but Ethan still melts under his boyfriend’s touch, still feels the buzzing of warmth in his chest. 

“Upstairs?” Ethan murmurs into Mark’s lips as they separate slightly.

“Yes,” Mark breathes in reply, and it’s cheesy and soft but Ethan is so happy as they make their way to the stairs, hand in hand, turning all the lights off on the way there.

When they turn the corner on the stairs and the ajar door of the recording room catches Ethan’s eye, he pulls Mark towards it slightly. His eyes fall over the room, the lighting, the foam on the walls, the huge and complicated setup that had taken him years to tweak and figure out. How many hours had he spent in here, and in his old recording room, and the one before that and before he even had a recording room.

Seven years. He’d worked so,  _ so hard. _

Mark watches him for a while. “You okay?”

Ethan blinks. “Yeah. I was just thinking about everything, I guess. How lucky I- or even we are to be able to do this. How I even got here.”

“Mm,” Mark hums and ruffles Ethan’s hair. “Yeah, it’s incredible. Just had to ask because I thought you were thinking of us having sex in here.”

“Mark!” Ethan exclaims, giggling and tugging him out the room, batting playfully at him when Mark starts pulling comedic suggestive faces and wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

They make it to the bedroom, and Mark closes the door behind him. They both are on the bed, and Ethan is suddenly rolled on top of. Mark props himself up over Ethan. The weight of his body is familiar pressed against Ethan’s, and he gazes upwards, captivated at the sight of Mark on top of him, with a look full of affection.

“Like I’d even let you make such a mess over the expensive equipment,” says Ethan breathlessly, trying to sound firm but instead it goes soft under all the adoration. Mark is dizzyingly close, and all he wants to do is just drag him down and kiss him. “I didn’t spend years to get to a million subscribers for you to destroy my entire setup.”

“Sounds fun though.” Mark replies with a grin, deep voice soft and quiet in the little space between them. He traces a hand through Ethan’s hair. “We should try that sometime.”

“Ew, you kinky bastard,” Ethan deadpans. “Can you just kiss me already?”

“Always the impatient baby.” Mark leans down, presses their foreheads together. “But anything for you.”

Mark captures Ethan’s lips with his own, and finally kisses him. Content, Ethan melts under his touch, eyes fluttering shut, slipping his hands under Mark’s hoodie to find closer contact to the burning warmth of his skin. The taste of cake icing is on Mark’s lips and Ethan can’t get enough of it.

Their kisses become heated and desperate quickly. With every time they barely separate and steal each other’s breaths once again, and the drag of Mark’s rough stubble over Ethan’s smooth skin, and the way that Mark’s touch drifts from his hair to the corner of his mouth and down to the nape of his neck, the more Ethan feels like the world around them slips away, and reality is gone. 

Ethan needs to feel the heat of Mark’s skin against his and just see him, all of him, so his hands explore further upward, over the broad expanse of his shoulders and back.

“Off,” Ethan tells him, pushing upwards at the bottom of his hoodie, breathless between countless kisses. Mark pulls back for a moment and pulls the hoodie over his head, carelessly dropping it to the side. 

Above him, wild dark hair and toned skin, the dim warm light playing over the planes of his chest, Mark is the most beautiful thing Ethan has ever seen. 

Ethan cannot believe, cannot even comprehend, how Mark is all his, all the time. 

“Admiring the view?” Mark teases, trailing his fingers up the fabric of Ethan’s shirt and stroking over his collarbones with the softest of touches. 

“Fuck, yes,” Ethan breathes out, and pulls him back in. He can’t help but let his hands roam over the firm curves of Mark’s shoulders, coming up to the sides of his neck to get him impossibly closer.

There’s fingers at the buttons of his shirt, and Mark breaks away, usually diligent fingers fumbling in his hurry. 

“Too many goddamn buttons,” Mark mumbles, tugging at the fabric. “This happens every time, stop wearing this goddamn shirt.”

They’re ridiculous, Ethan thinks, an incredulous giggle bubbling up from within, but god, he loves Mark so much for it.

Finally the last button comes undone, and the shirt comes off. Ethan lets out a small moan as Mark dips down and leaves a trail of wet kisses down his neck, biting slightly at a spot next to his Adam’s apple. Mark’s name comes tumbling out of Ethan’s lips as he sucks at a spot on Ethan’s collarbone, leaving a dark hickey.

He shivers, the slight chill of the air on his skin compared to the burning heat of the rest of him, of where Mark is pressed against him.

Fuck, ever since Mark found out how sensitive Ethan’s neck was, he has not had any hesitation in marking it up. It’s terrible for videos but Ethan finds it hard to resist, with Mark trailing open mouthed kisses down to his torso, looking up at him through dark lashes.

Mark presses his mouth to the skin around Ethan’s nipple, then takes it into his mouth, tongue teasing the small pink bud.

“Mark,” Ethan gasps out, back arching upwards as Mark sucks his nipple, waves of pleasure and heat overcoming his nerves. A light nip at the sensitive skin sends a slight sting and a rush of blood downwards, and with Mark’s fingers coming up to pinch at his other nipple, Ethan’s toes curl and his eyes shutter.

Mark hums with his mouth still over Ethan’s nipple, tongue still circling around the hardening bud and sucking. By the time Mark moves to suck at the other, Ethan’s face is flushed red, pulse thrumming hard.

“Always so sensitive,” Mark bends down slightly to suck particularly harder at his nipple, and Ethan moans quietly, his body jerking upwards. “Responding so well to me.”

Dazed, hands on either side of Mark’s head, nails scratching at the roots of his hair, Ethan pulls him back up to kiss him. 

He bites at Mark’s bottom lip, mouths slipping, and Mark shudders slightly. He wraps his arm back down to Mark’s waist and angles their hips together to feel the pressure of Mark’s hardening dick against his through the layers of clothing.

“Eth - ah,” Mark gasps, hips rocking against Ethan’s, chasing friction and touch, gasping softly at every well placed thrust. 

Through their pants though, it isn’t nearly enough, and Ethan ruts up against him for a while before he pushes Mark back so he can sit up and unbutton Mark’s pants, pulling them down and letting him shimmy out of them. Mark then undoes the zipper of Ethan’s jeans, the vibration of it against his hard-on enough to make him shudder, and he squirms as Mark nudges him back down on the bed so he can get his jeans off.

“Jesus, finally,” Mark breathes out when he finally gets Ethan’s jeans and underwear off, dropping them off to the side. Ethan’s dick is achingly hard by now, precome leaking from the tip and streaking on his stomach.

Fingers lightly caressing the sensitive skin, Mark presses several heated, open mouthed kisses to Ethan’s inner thighs, avoiding his cock. 

“Mark, I-“ stammers Ethan. “ _ Please. _ ”

Finally, Mark stops teasing. Cupping a hand under Ethan’s balls and wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, Mark presses a kiss on the tip.

“Fuck,” Ethan whines out, voice breathy and broken.

“So hard for me,” praises Mark. “Good boy.”

Ethan’s hips helplessly jerk upward and his entire body burns up under Mark’s gaze. He feels entirely wrecked already. Mark licks a stripe up the underside of his cock and Ethan groans, fingers grasping at the sheets. 

With his hot, slick tongue, Mark circles around the tip, gathering up the drops of precome, then takes Ethan into his mouth, sinking down halfway. His fingers dig into Ethan’s hip bones as Ethan lets out a loud moan and struggles not to thrust upward into the slick, wet heat.

Accustoming himself to Ethan’s cock in his mouth, Mark sucks at him for a moment before bobbing back up slightly to swirl his tongue around the head, and sinks back down in an unrelenting rhythm. 

Ethan is struck breathless at the sight of Mark’s lips wrapped around him, and with every movement the flame and heat building behind his stomach flutters, fans, and grows. 

Then Mark bobs up, then back down, and takes all of Ethan into his mouth. Nose pressed to Ethan’s crotch, the head of Ethan’s cock hitting the back of his throat, engulfed by the tight wet heat. Mark struggles to stay still for a moment, throat working against the thick cock. A groan escapes from Mark’s lips and it sends vibrations down the length of Ethan’s cock, and Ethan shudders violently, fingers tightening in the sheets and head thrown back.

Mark surfaces and sucks around the head of Ethan’s cock again before sinking back down all the way, lips stretched around his cock, this time with much less effort. Mark’s hot, wet mouth is overwhelming, and he’s deepthroating Ethan without a problem, and fuck, Ethan is so gone.

“Fuck,  _ Mark _ ,” Ethan pants, the heat building close to climax behind his stomach. “Holy  _ shit _ , I’m close-“

Immediately Mark pulls off with a wet pop, breathing heavily for air with parted, spit coated lips and fingers around the base of Ethan’s cock. Ethan lets out a small whine at the abrupt loss, and Mark shushes him with a kiss to the side of his cock, his inner thighs. Beads of precome blurt out of Ethan’s tip, and Mark smears it along his finger and licks it off.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Mark coaxes, his voice raw from blowing Ethan and impossibly deeper. Pushing himself up and stroking Ethan’s cock gently, he presses his lips to Ethan’s sweaty forehead. “I’m going to stretch you out now, that okay?”

Ethan gives a small nod, but he pulls Mark down to kiss him lightly and run his hands through his hair. His boyfriend melts under the touch, shifting uncomfortably over Ethan to avoid crushing him. Mark still has boxer briefs on, and Ethan can tell that he’s painfully hard, the fabric soaked with precome.

He reaches down to the hem of Mark’s underwear, wanting to touch him to give him the same attention that Mark’s been giving him, but Mark goes to hold his hand and caresses it gently.

“It’s okay, bluebird, lemme take care of you first,” reassures Mark.

Ethan cannot believe that his boyfriend is so caring. “I feel selfish,” he admits.

“Today’s all about you, okay?” Mark presses, and brings Ethan’s hand up to his lips. 

“But-“

“You deserve it. I promise you. You deserve it so, so much.” 

The warmth of Mark’s words and the gentleness of his touch hit so close to his heart, he feels the prickle of moisture at his eyes. Fuck, it’s so ridiculous, and Mark is still above him, and Ethan’s completely nude, and they’re both still painfully hard, and he’s close to crying, or maybe just laughing, and this is the absolute most vulnerable place for him to start crying.

He wipes his other hand that Mark isn’t holding across his eyes. “Fuck,” he says, feeling hysterical and warm and loved. “I’ve- I’ve heard of people crying during sex, thought it was funny, but I guess this is happening now, huh?”

“Yep, we’re really just that couple,” Mark says amusedly, and gives Ethan a look full of affection. He presses wet kisses on Ethan’s forehead, cheeks, eyelids, the bridge of his nose. A wild range of emotions are bubbling up from his throat and he just feels so out of it and when Mark finally presses their mouths together, he surfaces with moist eyes.

“God, I love you,” Ethan breathes, their foreheads pressed close.

Arm wrapping around Ethan’s waist, Mark thrusts down against Ethan’s cock, bringing him back to full-mast, drawing a moan out of Ethan. He was always good at switching up the mood completely, and Ethan ruts against his hip, panting. 

Mark gives him another burning kiss, one that leaves Ethan’s head spinning. “I love you too.”

Before they both become too out of breath, Mark pulls away slightly, reaching for the lube in the nightstand. Ethan hears the click of the cap, and watches Mark spread it over his fingers, warming it up for Ethan.

Mark nudges Ethan’s legs apart, propping his hips up with a pillow so he has better access. Shivering as Mark circles a finger around his entrance, Ethan twists his hands into the sheets.

“Okay?” Mark asks, and Ethan nods. 

Slowly, Mark presses the tip of his finger in, allowing Ethan to become accustomed to the stretch. The tight ring of muscle twitches around Mark’s finger.

“I’m good, keep going,” Ethan tells him, and Mark quickens the pace, thrusting his finger in and out. 

Soon, Mark presses in his middle finger alongside the first, Ethan groaning at the stretch, and thrusts them inside Ethan again and again. His thick fingers are already filling him up and Ethan can feel them deep inside, fanning the flame building beneath his stomach.

Mark begins to scissor his fingers as he presses in, the lube making a quiet, lewd squelching, but Ethan can’t bring himself to be embarrassed when Mark’s fingers are reaching so deep inside him. Desperate for more, Ethan rocks against Mark’s hand, head thrown back and moaning every time his fingers hit particularly deep. 

“More?” Mark asks as he stills his hand, a third finger against his entrance. Ethan nods quickly, breathing hard, gasping as Mark presses in another finger. The stretch stings just slightly this time, but Ethan loves how full he feels just from fingering. By himself, Ethan usually never spends long fingering himself, but Mark’s fingers are so big and thick that Ethan could probably come just from them.

“Taking my fingers so well,” breathes Mark, watching Ethan clench down on his fingers. Ethan moans brokenly at the praise. “That’s it, let me hear your pretty noises.”

Mark begins to thrust them in and out, drawing out gasps and the occasional whimper from Ethan as he presses his fingers inside deep. Then Mark curls his fingers, and Ethan lets out a high pitched cry, the noise escaping from his lips as the movement sends him seeing stars.

“Mark,  _ please _ ,” Ethan begs, grinding against Mark’s fingers.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Just,” Ethan gasps as Mark curls his fingers again, a desperate whimper tumbling out of his mouth. “Mark, I need you in me, now, please.”

Mark complies and pulls out his fingers. Ethan, suddenly feeling so empty, almost whines at the loss, ring clenching on nothing.

“Shh, I’m right here, good boy.” coos Mark, finally ridding himself of his boxer briefs and hands gripping Ethan’s thighs to adjust him slightly and lifting his hips. The click of the lube being capped is audible before Mark readies himself, then he smears his precome around Ethan’s entrance before he lines himself up. 

Fuck, with the press of Mark’s thick cock against him, Ethan can’t think. He needs Mark inside of him now.

And slowly, Mark presses in inch by inch, Ethan hissing as he stretches around the thickness of Mark’s cock. 

Finally, he bottoms out, his cock fully swallowed in Ethan’s body. Ethan is panting from just how big and hot Mark feels inside of him, so deep, and he feels so full. He clenches around the base of Mark’s swollen, throbbing cock.

“Fuck,” Mark pants, strained. “You’re so tight, baby.”

Ethan whines as Mark shifts slightly, his cock white-hot and burning inside of him. “Can move,” he manages.

Pulling out so just the head of his cock is inside, Mark grips Ethan’s hips tightly, and snaps his hips forward. Ethan cries out as Mark hits spots inside of him his fingers couldn’t, the drag of Mark’s cock inside of him hot and slick.

Mark begins to fuck him in earnest. Ethan, moaning hoarsely with every thrust, feels so hot and so full, Mark sliding in and out of him. With the sounds of skin against skin and him coming undone with every movement, breaths and moans, the wet squelch of the lube, Ethan has never been this hard, ever.

Mark slows for a moment to hitch Ethan’s hips higher, hooking Ethan’s legs over his shoulders, and fucks into him again. Ethan cries out brokenly as Mark’s cock hits even deeper inside of him and against his prostate, hot pleasure coiling and tightening behind his stomach.

“Fuck,  _ Mark _ ,” Ethan chokes out. “Right there.”

Mark threads his fingers through Ethan’s against the sheets, and begins to thrust into him faster. The sight of Mark above him, sweat beading on his forehead, muscles tightening to keep himself over Ethan, knocks all the breath out of Ethan’s lungs.

The world narrows to just how Mark is moving inside of him. Ethan trails his free hand to rest on his lower stomach, where he can feel Mark’s cock moving, filling him up again and again, and it’s so hot and the pleasure is building again and his vision almost whites out at how much he’s feeling. 

Fingers trailing lower, he can’t help but feel the area where he’s stretched around Mark’s thick cock, taking him into his body. His neglected cock, red and swollen, is smearing precome over his stomach. He wants to come on Mark’s cock only, he knows Mark loves it when he does that, and he pulls his hand away, twisting his fingers into the bedsheets.

Ethan’s limberness allows Mark to bend further down and press his forehead against Ethan’s, panting as they share the same breaths with each other. Mark presses hot, open mouthed kisses into his hair, then buries his face into the hollow between Ethan’s neck and shoulder, biting at the sensitive skin there.

He’s not sure whose noises are whose anymore and where he’s intertwined with Mark, Mark is all inside of him, around him. The line between where they’re pressed against each other feels indistinguishable, and Mark’s cock feels like it’s filling up his entire body, and there’s an overwhelming euphoria building and tightening in him that’s too good and far too much-

“Fuck, Mark, I’m gonna come,” Ethan gasps out, unable to hold out any longer. “I can’t -  _ Mark- _ “

His vision whites out as he comes, his climax hitting him like an earthquake. Pleasure overwhelms his entire body as he spills over his stomach, staining his skin with thick ropes of white. His hips jerk wildly as his muscles clench down around Mark’s cock even tighter, and Mark’s hips stutter as he fucks Ethan through the aftershock, burying his cock inside of Ethan as he follows him over the edge. He can feel Mark’s come filling him up, the hot liquid inside of him, making him feel so contentedly full and closer than ever to just being  _ Mark’s _ .

Mark drops his weight on him, limbs heavy with hazy euphoria and exhaustion, and they both just breathe. Finally, gathering enough strength to move, Mark pulls out of Ethan, and he presses closer against him, kissing along his hair, eyebrow, the curve of his ear. The gentle touches bring him back down to earth. Ethan’s eyes flutter shut, too boneless and slack to worry about Mark’s come leaking out of him and onto the sheets, too full of warmth and love and affection to speak.

“You did so good, Ethan, you were so good.” Mark breathes quietly into his ear. Ethan is unable to speak, his voice having been lost with his orgasm, but he has never felt more loved and adored and safe.

Mark understands him well though, not needing a response, and he traces through Ethan’s hair gently. 

“I’m so proud of you, darling,” he tells Ethan, and Ethan knows he doesn’t just mean this moment, or just today; he means for everything and all that he’s accomplished, his YouTube career, in life.

He nudges his nose closer into Mark’s collar, holding him close to show him that he hears him, that he understands.

His heart settles against Mark’s. 

Yeah.

He did it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we're all so proud of you, ethan! (definitely did not cry seeing him cry on the stream)
> 
> i tried to put a lot of thought into their characters but i don't know much about smut yet so i was limited. i 100% believe that ethan would have a praise kink in some universe though.
> 
> i am fascinated at how smut writers consistently think of such good descriptors of things, writing this took so many questionable google searches. and a lot of synonym lists. big big thank you to [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64) and [Barry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBarry/pseuds/BubblyBarry) for sticking it through with me as i kept struggling over this and also reassuring me that yeah, don't describe the pubes, just say "groin" or something lol. you both are the best!
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing smut, so a kudos would be hugely appreciated!! or let me know down in the comments how i did.
> 
> find me on tumblr @babyhandsnestor. thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
